smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 4.17
Patch notes also available on Twitch + PC Notes + [ Console Notes]! New God: Hachiman Passive: Master of Arms *Hachiman grows stronger as he lands his blows – hitting enemies with Basic Attacks energizes Hachiman and grants him a stack of MP5. This effect stacks up to 8 times. *MP5 per Stack: 2 + .3 per Level *Duration: 8s Eagle Eye *When Hachiman toggles on this ability, instead of Basic Attacking, he fires a series of arrows that do additional damage that falls off at long range. Each hit may trigger item effects for Basic Attacks and can critically hit. *Bonus Damage within 55 units: 10/15/20/20/25 *Bonus Damage beyond 55 units: 0/5/10/10/15 *Ammo: 3/3/3/4/4 *Cost: 50/60/70/80/90 *Cooldown: 14s Heavenly Banner *Hachiman calls down sacred banners from heaven, damaging all enemies in range; granting himself Attack Speed; and leaving a banner which buffs his, and allied, Attack Speed while within range. *Bonus Attack Speed: 5/7.5/10/12.5/15% *Cost: 70/75/80/85/90 *Cooldown: 13s Iaijutsu *Hachiman dashes forward, damaging and passing through enemies. Upon reaching his destination, Hachiman swings his blade in a full circle, hitting all enemies in range. If hit by both attacks, enemy Gods are stunned. *Cost: 70/75/80/85/90 *Cooldown: 18/18/17/17/16s Mounted Archery *Hachiman leaps on his horse and charges forward. While mounted, he is immune to Crowd Control and can aim separately from the direction of his horse. He may fire to launch an arrow at every Enemy God within a cone. *Slow: 25/30/35/40/45% *Cost: 80/90/100/110/120 *Cooldown: 90s New God Skins *Hachiman *Shogun Hachiman - Recolor *Wild Druid Artio - Tier 2 *Dark Summoner Nu Wa - Direct Purchase *Void Piercer Ah Muzen Cab - Odyssey 2018 *Storm Tech Chaac - Odyssey 2018 *Emotes: Hachiman Clap + Wave emotes Odyssey 2018: The Fall of War “This year’s Odyssey begins in 4.17, and we’re going to be releasing awesome Skins and more for the next eight patches! Journey with Athena and Ares as they cover the world in the wake of Zeus’s death, based on the SMITE comic universe. Once again players will be able to complete Odyssey Quests and gain Odyssey Levels to move them closer to obtaining the Tier 5 Ullr Skin as the ultimate Odyssey Reward! The items released in 4.17will be discounted until the next patch releases, so be sure to act quickly and save some Gems! For additional details, check out the Odyssey 2018 website and FAQ.” Odyssey Points and Odyssey Levels *Gain Odyssey levels by earning Odyssey points through completing quests and/or buying Odyssey items. Collection Bonus *Players will get a free item every 3 Odyssey Levels as a bonus. *Collection bonus items can be earned by questing. Odyssey Quests *7 quests will be released in every Odyssey patch. *Completing these 7 quests will reward you with 1 Odyssey Level. Odyssey Lore *As tradition, with every Odyssey also comes an epic story. This year, the lore will be based on the SMITE Comic Book universe. Odyssey Items *Void Piercer Ah Muzen Cab *Storm Tech Chaac *“U want Sum?” Thoth Avatar Bonus Items *Cutesy Avatar Chest Roll *Fire and Ice Loading Frame Miscellaneous *Fixed an issue where the Cutest Avatar chest could award boosters. *Fixed an issue where Vivox would still have audio even if the volume was set to 0. Bug Fixes: God Chiron *Training Exercise: Fixed an issue where this ability could cleanse enemy gods. Balance Changes Items *BRAWLER’S BEATSTICK **Increased Cost from 2200 to 2350 Brawler’s Beatstick and Divine Ruin are meant to be powerful items when healers are present. However, Brawler’s Beatstick became a popular pick – even in situations where there was very little or no healing. We are increasing its cost to bring it more inline with other anti-heal items. Gods *Bastet **CAT CALL ***Bastet will now gain a stacking Physical Power buff each time a cat is killed by an enemy or structure. This will not trigger when the cats naturally despawn. Stacks up to 3 times and lasts 9s. ***Stacking buff provides: 7/9/11/13/15 Physical Power per stack. 21/27/33/39/45 Physical Power total. Bastet’s cats can range from being incredibly potent to having no impact. Our main goal is to reduce this variance, especially in the late game. Bastet will now receive a stacking Physical Power buff when her cats are defeated by enemies, giving a nice bonus to her high-scaling abilities. *Hel **DECAY ***Decreased explode radius from 15 to 12 units. ***Updated targeting to better display this radius. **INSPIRE ***Decreased movement speed for allies from 25% to 10%. ***Hel still receives the full 25% movement speed. Ever since her rework in 4.1 Hel has been a high performing goddess at all levels of play. In recent patches players have been discovering this strength and utilizing her effectively, pushing her into first pick/first ban in many situations. We are making targeted adjustments to some of her utility but want to keep what has made her successful (such as her safer wave clear). Decay will now better fit the visual explosion FX (and limit Hel’s ability to splash damage into an enemy team) while Inspire will give a reduced amount of Movement Speed to allies. SMITE’s Lead Designer HirezAjax recently wrote an article highlighting Hel’s performance before and after her rework, while giving additional context for the overall goals of her rework. If you are looking to dive deeper into the ideas and stats behind this change we recommend giving it a read over at hirezajax.tumblr.com *Odin **GENERAL ***Decreased Base Movement Speed from 375 to 370. **PATH TO VALHALLA ***Decreased Movement Speed per stack from 8% to 4%. **RAVEN SHOUT ***Decreased Full Shield Bonus Damage from 25% to 15%. In this patch we are adjusting three Warriors: Odin, Ravana, and Sun Wukong. These gods have been overperforming and have limited the diversity of picks within the Solo and Jungle roles. Odin and Ravana were specifically looked at for their strong performance in the Jungle role. All three of these warriors are getting reduced Movement Speed which will impact their ability to play Jungle and will slow down their rotations. They are also receiving specific targeted adjustments to their overall power. Path to Valhalla allows Odin to gain a large burst of speed and power, even if he is not involved in a fight at that moment. This combined with his high burst potential from an undamaged bird bomb allows him to quickly turn fights. We are reducing the Movement Speed given from Path to Valhalla to limit his ability to rotate to and escape from fights and we are bringing down the absolute top-end damage of Raven Shout to limit how much he can swing a fight in his favor. *Ravana **GENERAL ***Decreased Base Movement Speed from 375 to 370 **MYSTIC RUSH ***Decreased Damage Mitigation buff from 40% to 20/25/30/35/40% ***Increased cooldown from 90/85/80/75/70 to 110/105/100/95/90 In addition the movement speed adjustment that Odin and Sun Wukong are also receiving, Ravana is taking some direct nerfs to his ultimate. Mystic Rush was allowing Ravana to dive enemies heavily in the early game and made early attempts to trade with him very difficult. We are reducing the Damage Mitigation buff in the early game to better allow for players to handle Ravana dives, and we are increasing the cooldown to give more room to trade with Ravana while the ability is on cooldown. *Sol **STELLAR BURST ***Added a new targeter to Stellar Burst to show where it will fire and when it will stop at a target. *Sun Wukong **GENERAL ***Decreased Base Movement Speed from 375 to 370. **THE MAGIC CUDGEL ***Increased cooldown from 10s to 12s. **MASTER’S WILL ***Increased cooldown from 10s to 12s. Sun Wukong’s strength comes from his ability to harass and trade often with little fear of retaliation, especially with a tanky cooldown reduction item like Breastplate of Valor. Magic Cudgel and Master’s Will are both seeing Cooldown increases which will limit Sun Wukong’s ability to constantly pressure his opponents. Sun Wukong will now need to be more careful of when to use these abilities during a fight. *Zeus **GENERAL ***Increased Base Movement Speed from 355 to 360 Zeus has struggled to compete with other Mages that fill a similar role. We are increasing his base movement speed to help him position himself in teamfights, and rotate to skirmishes that develop. Category:Patch notes